Fnaf C-Future
by Butterman369
Summary: The last remnants of the Fazbear legacy have been burned to the ground, but is this really the end? Things are hardly ever that simple.
1. Chapter 1: April 6th 2019

A young man approaches a fenced-off lot, last year a building burned to the ground here, but now it stands a vacant reminder of why we have health and safety.

"This is the place." He says as begins climbing the fence, vaulting over it into the empty parking lot. It would be morning soon, so he had to hurry.

He sneaks up to the front door, it seems to have been boarded up so he decides to go around to the back.

No good, it seems all the entrances were boarded, just as it seems most hopeless, a vent shaft falls down in front of him, making a loud 'clang!'

The boy looks around to make sure no one heard the noise before jumping up to the now open industrial vent shaft.

Hoisting himself up to it, he crawled inside, as he did so, he could swear he saw dart out of sight at the end of the shaft.

This, however, does not deter the boy, as he continues crawling through pitch-black vents until one of his arms comes down on another opening, causing him to almost fall through to the floor below.

After slowly lowering himself out of the vent, he touches down to the ground with a crunch. He hopes that he didn't just break anything important.

He begins to feel along the wall while wishing he had some kind of light source to help him out. After a few minutes of slowly moving from room to room his foot collides with some large.

He reaches down to attempt to figure out what the object is via touch. As he moves his hands around it, he discovers that it seems to be one of the animatronics he had heard so much about.

He almost jumps back it shock as he feels a row of teeth leading to a gaping jaw. 'It's a good thing these guys have been out of commission for a while.' He thinks as he carefully steps out of the way of the animatronic husk.

He comes to another doorway, as he steps through it, he sees something: A small sliver of light bleeding from a door on his left caused him to stop in his tracks. Was there really someone else here? This place had been abandoned for years.

As he crept closer to the door, he could hear faint tings and scrapes of metal. Peeking through the door only revealed a slim view of something purple and wrinkled. The boy thought that maybe if he opened the door just a little he could figure out what he was seeing.

_Creeaaak!_

The door creaked loudly as he could hear whoever was inside scramble for something off the table as he shouted "Who's there? Identify yourself!"

The boy began to sweat, he was trapped alone in this facility with a possible insane squatter.

The boy didn't have much time to react as the door was immediately swung open in front of him, only narrowly avoiding getting hit in the face.

Staring down at him was a giant figure. A giant purple figure… With rabbit ears?

"Huh? What are you doing here kid?" The giant rabbit animatronic said.

The boy identified him as Bonnie, the guitarist of the Fazbear band. But, how was here, and more importantly, how was he talking to him right now?

Only after a few moments did the boy realise that Bonnie was waiting for an answer.

"O-Oh, I was… I wanted to see if the rumors were… True." He sputtered.

The rabbit looked down at him with cold, distant eyes. "Well, unfortunately, they are."

The two stared at each other for a good few minutes before Bonnie put out his hand, moving it up and down as he said "Shoo."

"Wha- But, I can't!" The boy exclaimed

"Why not? You got in here, you should be able to get out."

"But I can't just leave you here, I have so many questions How did you get here? How are you in such good condition, are the others-"

"Stop." The rabbit commanded. "Just… Stop." His face didn't change at all, but the boy could hear the sadness in his voice.

The boy put his hand out. "I'm Marcus. Marcus Afton."

The rabbit's eyes widened to a scary degree. "What… Did you just say?"

"Um… Yeah, I know… It's a really weird coincidence I know."

The rabbit placed his large hands on each of Marcus' shoulders, he stared him down.

"Why is that your name? There should be no more Aftons."

"Well, technically-" Marcus started, before being cut off.

"Who are you?" The rabbit said, in a much more aggressive tone than before.

"I'm the kid of Maria Afton, Williams Ex-Wife." Marcus blurted out.

The rabbit's voice changed from one of anger to one of confusion. "Explain."

"Well, after his youngest son died, Maria and William Split Up. Afterwards, she remarried and had me."

Bonnie lets go of Marcus. "Well, you aren't technically an Afton then are you? Shouldn't you be using the last name of your father?"

"Well, I mean usually I do, and my mom does too, but I thought I'd use that name while I was here. That and I wanted to be connected to it."

"You wanted to be connected to this?" Bonnie scoffs, picking a broken marionette mask off the table. He takes a moment to stare at it before showing Marcus.

"This and I are the last remaining bits of what once was a massive bloody tragedy. Why on earth would you want to be connected to something as bad as this?"

"Well… It's because… It was something." Marcus admits, hanging his head low.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks, tilting his head a little bit.

"I mean… My life isn't anything interesting. I just wake up, go to school, come home, go to sleep, and repeat. My life is incredibly dull… that was until I found out about all of this. The mystery, the rumors, the intrigue! I did some digging and when I figured out that this involved my family- Something welled up inside of me, like a sense of purpose!"

Bonnie squinted at Marcus.

"Not like my half-father! More like my half brother, Michael. It felt like that…"

Bonnie shook his head. "That life you described? That was the only thing I ever wanted. To _be_ normal, like you are. You shouldn't take stuff like that for granted. You could've been seriously hurt coming here."

Marcus thinks back to the vent he almost fell through. He winces slightly thinking about what would've happened if he fell face-first onto the floor.

Bonnie imitated a sigh. "Look, there's not much left here. If you want to look around this room, I'll let you, but after that, you need to go home, I'm sure your mother would throw a fit if she knew you were here."

I nodded in agreement as he stepped to the side, holding the door open for me as I entered the room. The light source he had seen before being revealed as a small electrical lantern. The room was charred and messy, but on the table in the center, there were several items.

"Those are all that's left of them." Bonnie commented as Marcus looked over the table, on it was: A mostly burned bib that read "Le- E.", A rusty hook, and a broken microphone.

Bonnie placed the cracked mask back onto the table, adding it to the pile of remains of his friends. Marcus looked up at him.

"But wait, why are you here? I thought everything was gathered up here and destroyed."

"Most of it was, but there was one issue, back during the time when William became Springtrap, we were all participating in the happiest day, but right as it finished, I found myself, not in the afterlife with all my friends, but sprawled out on a table. Someone had collected my parts and rebuilt me."

"Who was it?"

"A collector named Albert Young. He was alright, fixed me up. Gave me a couple of upgrades. He was a bit out of his league with me. So I left and came here. And well? Looks like I missed the boat."

Bonnie leaned up against one of the walls.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know… I thought I'd leave, after all there is nothing really left to do right? And yet… I'm still here for some reason. I have closure… But I can't go home." Bonnie's voice displayed great sadness as he spoke.

As Marcus looked at the giant purple robot, he could only feel bad for him, he knew the legends and the rumors all too well. He decided he would take a risk.

"Hey, do you… Want to come back with me?"


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces, Old Places

Bonnie blinked a couple of times, taking a moment to process what he just heard before responding.

"You want… Me to go with you? Back to your house?" Bonnie questions.

"Sure, I mean, I don't want to leave you here like this," Marcus said, rubbing his arm.

Bonnie smiled softly, the best smile he could manage. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think your mother would appreciate seeing me again."

Marcus was about to interject when bonnie continued. "Besides, I'm not sure how well you could even hide a giant purple rabbit anyway. I think I'll just stay here for now. But maybe you could come visit me tomorrow? If you really want to keep an old bot company."

Marcus nodded, he decided he would come back.

Bonnie picked up the electric lantern and motioned for Marcus to follow him. As he led him to the back entrance, Marcus was able to see that the animatronic he had come into contact with was a large black bear animatronic, it's lower half burnt and melted, it seemed that the head was the only thing that looked mostly intact.

After a few turns and a detour around a few fallen ceiling tiles, they had reached the back door. It had a bar connected to it that made entry nearly impossible from the outside, but fairly easy from within.

Bonnie grabbed the bar, and placed it aside, he then opened the door, the first rays of the morning sun peering in as a cold breeze flowed past the two of them.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow… Goodbye Bonnie." Marcus said as he stepped outside.

"Goodbye Marcus, just knock on this door when you get back." Bonnie said with a wave before he closed the door. Marcus could hear the bar slip back into place.

After that, he climbed back over the gate and jogged back home, just in time to sneak back inside via an open window he had left for himself when he left.

He hastily slipped back into his pyjamas and slipped under the covers. When his mother came in to wake him up, he was already fast asleep.

"Come on honey, it's time to get up, breakfast is on the table." She said, nudging him until he stirred.

"Mmph… I'll be down in… A minute." Marcus mumbled, turning over in his bed.

"Alright, just don't be late for school again." Maria said as she left the room.

Marcus sat up and rubbed his eyes, a small part of him thought that his meeting with Bonnie was only a dream induced by his recent obsession with the Freddy Fazbear Franchise.

Marcus proceeded to get dressed, eat breakfast, and then walk to school. During his walk, he saw his classmate Jackie waving to him while approaching. Jack was a fairly nice girl Marcus knew from school.

She was a fairly average girl, with long red hair and a lime green jacket she always seemed to wear.

"Hey Marcus! How are you doing?" She asked, skipping up to him.

"Oh, I'm doing al… Alright." Marcus replied, stifling a yawn mid-sentence.

"What's the matter, did you stay up late again?"

"Yeah… I swear… The amount of homework they give us is crazy."

Jackie chuckles. "You seem to be the only one with a problem Marc."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Jackie puts a hand on Marcus' shoulder. "It's the research, right? That's what's been keeping you up all night, isn't it?"

"N-No I just… Ok, fine, yes."

Jackie looks at Marcus. "I know you want to…" She pauses, looking for the right words. "Find yourself in those rumors. But you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"But I finally-" Marcus starts before Jackie shakes her head and interrupts him.

"Look, you don't need that stuff to be special. You can make yourself special." Jackie says.

"You… Got that from a fortune cookie, didn't you?" Marcus asks, raising an eyebrow.

Jackie laughs. "Maybe, but I mean it! Now c'mon, we're gonna be late." She says as begins jogging in place.

The two of them rushed to school, and the rest of their school day went by normally, until about lunchtime.

During lunch, the two of them sat at the same table that they did every week. And they began to talk about the latest events.

"Did you hear about the waterslide park down on central street? They say that it's closing down for good." Jackie started.

"Seriously?! Why is it that nothing good in this town ever sticks around for longer than a couple of years?" Marcus exclaims.

"Bankruptcy, this town is too small for anything fun or interesting," Jackie grumbles, tossing an unpeeled orange back and forth in her hands. "We have, what, one small mall and an arcade that hasn't been updated in 75 years?"

Marcus rolls his eyes. "Didn't you hear? That's one of it's selling points."

The two of them share a good laugh before someone else walks over, plopping their tray down on the table. The person in question was a girl with brown curly hair, whom neither of them had ever seen before.

"Hiya, mind if I sit with you two?" She asked, already sitting down.

"Um, sure." Marcus replied, acting like he had a choice in the matter.

"Thanks! I'm Vanessa, but my friends call me Vanny, so you can too."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Vanny… I'm Jackie" Jackie said, forcing a bit of a smile.

"And I'm Marcus." Marcus said, giving a small wave.

"Nice to meet the two of you! So, what were you both cracking up about over here?" Vanny asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Oh, we were just talking about the lack of things to do in this town." Marcus replied, trying to be polite.

"Ah, yeah, even the mall is getting pretty vacant. Do either of you know about the clothing shop right by the fountain?" Vanny asks.

"Yeah, let me guess, it closed down as well?" Jackie assumes.

Vanny points two finger guns at Jackie and winks. "You got it. And it's such a shame too, I really liked going there. It was the only place with clothes made in this century."

The three of them continued to talk until lunch ended. And not soon after that school let out for the day, and Marcus began to walk home.

While on his way back, he noticed a piece of paper stapled to a lamppost, upon getting closer he was able to read what it said:

"Missing: giant purple rabbit animatronic. Reward $500. If found please call ###-###-####."

Immediately after reading it, he ripped the piece of paper off the post and ran home as fast as he could.


	3. Chapter 3: Answering The Call

As soon as Marcus made it back to his home, he sprinted up to his room and began to pack.

He was going to go back to the abandoned pizzeria to meet back up with Bonnie, he still had a ton of questions he wanted to ask him.

But first, he had to find a reasonable excuse to get out of the house, as sneaking out late at night really did a number on him, whether or not he wanted to admit it.

He finished packing, slid his bag under his bed and began to think. He could claim to be going over to Jackie's for a bit, but both mothers were good friends so that would backfire pretty quickly…

After running through several more scenarios, each with a worse outcome than the last, he decided that simple was best, he opened up his bedroom window and placed the bag outside.

He then made his way to the front door, and mustering up all the boredom he could channel said:

"I'm going out for a walk, see you later!"

"Okay." His mother shouted from further in the house. Looks like she bought it.

And with that, Marcus left the house, quickly jogging to the side to pick up his bag, then making his way back to the old abandoned Pizzeria.

He arrived there after fifteen minutes of walking, knocking on the door adamantly. After a few moments of silence, the door creaked open, a single red eye staring out.

Once Bonnie saw that it was Marcus, he opened the door all the way and ushered Marcus in. Marcus wasted no time walking in, practically shoving the flyer in the robots face.

Bonnie grabbed the flyer and quickly skimmed it's contents. "What?" He asked, stunned.

"That's what I want to know. Why would someone be looking for you?" Marcus asked.

"I wish I knew." Bonnie replied, re-reading the letter over and over again. "Everyone should be gone."

Marcus thought for a moment, then asked. "Should we call the number?"

Bonnie looked at Marcus, if he was capable of moving more of his face, he would look betrayed.

"I'm serious, we might be able to get some information, or throw them off." Marcus argues.

"Well… So long as they can't figure out where we are. I guess it's ok." Bonnie says, still unsure about the idea, but curious as to who was looking for him.

Marcus pulls out his phone and begins dialing the number. "Who knows, it might be someone who can help you finally rest."

The phone begins ringing, and Marcus and Bonnie wait with anticipation. After 4 rings, someone picks up.

"Hello?" The voice asks, the voice sounds very much like an answering machine, robotic and almost static.

"Um hi. I was *ahem* calling about your posters." Marcus lowers his voice to make it sound not like him, he only succeeds in making his voice sound like a poor imitation of a grown-up.

The man on the other end sighs. "This is another prank call, isn't it?"

Marcus drops the voice, not wanting to lose this lead.

"Uh, no. I was actually calling because I've been noticing a strange figure in the woods behind my backyard late at night. I think it might be this 'animatronic' you mentioned."

"I see… Well, what was with that impression you were attempting then?" The man still seems skeptical

"Well, I thought that if I sounded young, that you'd dismiss my account, like my parents did."

"On the contrary, it would be more believable for this situation." Marcus can't tell if the voice was being genuine, or was now making fun of him.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about this animatronic. What's going on with it?" Marcus asks.

"Ah, well you see… I'm a... enthusiast of sorts. I have all sorts of freddy fazbear memorabilia. I have so far found every animatronic, except the original Bonnie."

"Oh, well, what do you plan on doing with him?" Bonnie moves his hand back and forth by his neck, but Marcus presses on with the call.

"Ah, well, I would refurbish him." The voice says.

"...And then what?" Marcus asks.

"...I take it you've done more than just see him." The voice comments, almost smugly. Bonnie puts his head in his hands.

"I uh…" Marcus stammers.

"You can relax, I understand if you are worried about him. That's… Fair. I've done my research and I may have something to help him. If you would trust me, I would like to arrange a meeting."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Bonnie says, approaching the phone.

"Ah, so you two are together right now, Good!" The voice says in forced enthusiasm "Well… I'm not sure. Wait, aha! I've got it. On the back of Bonnie's neck there should be initials. Read those."

Bonnie and Marcus look at each other, Marcus shrugs and Bonnie turns around and leans back so Marcus can see the back of his neck.

"Don't tell them to me, but let me know when you see them." The collector says as Marcus closely examines the area around Bonnie's neck.

After a bit of looking, he sees two small letters on the lip of the hole in Bonnie's mascot torso. A.R.

"Alright, I'm looking at them." Marcus says.

"Alright, the initials are A.R. Which stands for Afton Robotics. It's the name of the company that built the animatronics, a shady company for sure." The voice responds.

"How does that prove we can trust you?" Marcus asks.

"Because, There's an A.R. on the back of my neck too."


End file.
